


On the Road

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Death Note, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: B's running away life, BB as a babysitter, BB with little kid, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Skydiving, World Travel, pre LABB
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 离开华米家后在逃亡途中的BB，但并不是公路文。夹了LB私货，但未言及情爱，喜欢cp可以当斜线看，不喜欢可以按原著理解，类似一种微妙的彼此在意的关系。变更了一点时间线，但不影响阅读，不在此赘述了。以及做了个BB的逃亡路线图，见最下原梗：“想看很现实的梗：为了能攒够去美国的旅费并躲避搜寻，在欧洲晃荡做了各种工作，最后机缘巧合用化名去做了有钱人家小孩的家庭教师的B，工作对象还是个伪正经又意外敏锐的小男孩。可以让mello露个脸”





	On the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [真岛纪三（lofter）](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E7%9C%9F%E5%B2%9B%E7%BA%AA%E4%B8%89%EF%BC%88lofter%EF%BC%89).



> 我也不知道年初的文怎么到现在才发这边。。。。。。

 

* * *

 

Mello曾经说南空直美小姐直到死也认为自己没见过L，其实这句话换个主宾语，放在他自己身上也是完全成立的。虽然他对见到那个从某些角度来说走了对方的路子，又同时被他仰慕的L所挂念的B前辈没那么大执念，但如有可能一睹真容，相信他还是会极其乐意的。而也和南空小姐一样，Mello还真的见过Beyond——只一面之缘，但见过。那时Mello还不叫Mello，不认识L，不是个孤儿；而Beyond，Beyond他还不是个神经质的杀人犯，还没有引火自焚一心报复，还在为简单的生存而与命运抗争。

 

从华米兹之家出走后，Beyond一次也没回去过。他知道L一直在找他，但他不想现身。其实他自己也再清楚不过，作为一个拥有调动全世界警察这种压倒性权利的侦探，L若真要全世界掘地三尺地找一个人，那他纵是有通天的本领也逃不过的。幸好Beyond知道L不会。那人就从不是个能够大张旗鼓地把自己的私事摆到台面上的人，更不可能只为他一个就冒着向外界暴露华米兹之家的风险。所以只凭他目前能动用的私人力量，Beyond的躲避虽然辛苦一点，却并算不上很难的。

 

不在一个地方待太久是Beyond跑路生涯中的第一原则——L太了解他了，就像他了解L一样，他总是没过多久就能发现他的探子出现在附近。更何况耽于安逸也绝非好事，留恋一个地方意味着产生了感情，而产生感情是一件既麻烦又残酷的事，有了华米兹之家的前车之鉴，BB再重蹈覆辙就是傻子。

 

离开后，他如计划乘客轮到达比利时，接着转去了卢森堡。英国是个岛国，北大西洋像摇篮似的把不列颠嵌在怀里，也不知是要护着它免受侵害，还是拦着怕它出去惹是生非。它北部的国家并不多，往欧亚大陆里面逃看起来绝对是更优选。然而以一个聪明人的角度，L必定会认为Beyond要反其道而行，往冰岛、挪威这些北欧地方去，说不定还会到格陵兰找上一圈，所以他最常规的选择倒是一点儿没错，并为他争取到了不少时间。

 

一落脚在这个只有两个曼城那么大却说着三门语言的内陆国，Beyond就住到了南部格雷文马赫区的雷米西小县城。那里景色优美，放眼望去田壑纵横交错，绿意盎然，又不乏树林撑起一片生机。他不会讲他们日常用的最多的卢森堡语，这里与法国接壤，所以在语言上还能稍便利些。当然，他也会说德语，但不如法语那么流利。Beyond只来此暂避避风头，并不打算多做逗留，所以待了一周左右便离开了。再说作为一个长相有着东方人特点却说着一口通畅法语的英国人，即使是游客，他也还真不是一般的显眼。

 

继续向东逃往的旅途中，Beyond还记得自己找到的第一份工作是在汽车加油站为客户们洗车擦车窗。工资很低，遇上吝啬鬼，连一个钢镚的小费都不会给，但Beyond倒是由衷的感谢他们。他一点也不在乎小费是一百欧还是一欧分，他只是不想看到那么多人而已。即使从刚生下来开始到现在已经过了二十多年，Beyond还是觉得自己不能喜欢上那些密密麻麻的，由数字和字母交织而成的红通通一片乱码。那要真是乱码倒也还好些，反正Beyond最不怕的就是解迷。但这些数字和字母的意义如此清晰直白的沉重，就像是死神肩头上的那把大镰刀具形化地悬在头顶似的，刀锋挨在脖子上，倒叫人无法彻底无视。

 

所幸他的小费也并不好，人们不喜欢他吓人的，像个大昆虫一样双手趴在车窗上的诡异姿势。往往他一起身，他们就赶忙一脚油门开走了。不过Beyond也不想改，正相反，他觉得要是能用这招把他们都吓跑也挺不错。他要是能为了几枚硬币就去看他们从车窗里露出的大脸，那还不如去做服务员。

 

后来没多久，他倒也真做起了服务员。那时L找得很紧，思索下他便冒了个险，折返飞去了离英格兰不远的都柏林。当时的屋子是按周租凭，房东是个叫Runie Hughes，会死于2036年2月28日的中年瘦寡妇。这座隐于乱巷的公寓里好几间屋子都是她的，似乎专门以此赚钱。她有个相好，一个肌肉块比饭碗还大的高壮男人，Niall Watson，会比房东多活上七年三个月十五天，似乎生来就皮肤粗糙，一脸横肉把眼睛挤得像嵌在一个大圆盘子上的两颗小米粒似的，蒜头鼻旁边还有道一指长的刀疤，使他看起来狰狞可怖。进门第一天，这位房东太太便以一种恐吓的语气暗示“他可有两下子”，警告当时瘦得只剩下一副骨头架子，营养不良到堪比瘾君子的Beyond别惹事，就像他会在这里倒卖白粉儿吸个high一样。Beyond毫不在意她的误解，也明白她一个寡妇在这种地方的提防和艰辛。只是老实讲，他看她那相好不过空有一身肌肉武装，实际是个外强中干、色厉内荏的主，碰上个真正凶狠的就会立刻乖乖服软、散财消灾。欺软怕硬说的怕不就是他们这种人。不过如若可以，Beyond还是一点儿不想和别人起冲突的，受伤事小，万一搞到进了医院或是局子事情只会更麻烦。

 

而那周也是真不巧，他刚被天杀的老板炒了鱿鱼，还没来得及找到下一份工，就被这个Watson先生凶神恶煞地给堵在了只有一只声控灯能亮的昏暗门口。对方的态度很强势，上来就一手打在墙壁上，瞪着眼睛，撇着个嘴，一副再不交钱就要把他扔出去的样子——看在上帝的份上，他不过才晚了两天！Beyond当时离门不过一寸远，他放开手中拧了一半的钥匙，冷冷看着他，眼里一股子野兽般的狠劲儿，腰和肩膀都像蓄势待发的猎豹一样弓着，Watson不禁被唬得一愣。

 

这也多亏他平时就处处透着不好惹的怪胎味儿，不然以他现在这单薄的体格，就是神情再可怖也不够有威慑力。他看起来实在太不像个打架的好手了，虽然照理说本不应该，毕竟他曾经还和L学过两个月空手道呢，只是这事儿后来因为各种原因而不了了之了。

 

楼道里静悄悄的，两人僵持了一会儿，谁也没有说话，灯便没多时就灭了去。视野变黑使得Beyond的嗅觉听觉瞬间都变得格外敏感。原本还可以忍受的，对面人腻乎乎的汗湿狐臭混在楼道腐烂的泥土腥气里，浓重的味道就像精子冲向卵细胞一样拼命往Beyond鼻子里钻。稍微多喘一口气还能闻到丝生血的铁锈味儿，把他恶心得要死，也不知道租户在屋子里都分了几具尸，不赶快处理掉是留着吃么？他在心里咒骂几句，发誓以后睡大街也绝不再来这种鬼地方租房子，但现下没法子，也只好暗中屏了气儿，小心提防地听着空气凝聚。

 

最后，还是相好先生按捺不住这诡谲的气氛，先咳了一声想唤起光亮，然而那声控灯大概是活得年头儿太久处在报废边缘，对他完全不作理会。Watson尴尬地又大声咳了下，可依然什么也没发生。Beyond轻哼了一声，这下相好先生气势全失，索性也不管那些，大力地跺了跺脚，终于把那灯给震醒了。微弱的光亮重新摇摇欲坠地亮起来，他见Beyond还是那张面无表情的冷脸，便又装腔作势，凶狠地催了两句。Beyond眼神嘲弄地说了句尽快，随即便不再理会，阴沉地回身，开锁，进屋，甩门一气呵成。

 

他把自己锁进昏黄的浴室，仰着头，让冒着袅袅蒸汽的热水顺着生了锈的莲蓬头从面部冲下，过了足有一分钟才伸手蹭了把脸。乌黑的发丝甩出一溜水珠溅到旁边缺齿的瓷砖上，Beyond开始彻底清洗自己，缓解一天的疲劳。

 

他刚才当然不是一点没担心的，有那么一会儿，他都计算起了被连人带行李地踢出去的损失和肉搏获胜的概率来确定每个计划的切实可行性。他甚至在想万一的话，这里离英格兰那么近，万一这个Watson真没轻没重地大半夜把他打个半死扔出去不管，L的人会不会及时赶到救他。但紧接着他便意识到，让L知道这个还不如让他直接被打死。

 

Beyond不是个喜欢欠债的人，但一分钱难倒英雄汉，他被逼得没办法，只好第二天就扩大了找工范围，不再局限于扫街工或洗车小哥之类适合哑巴和聋子的工作。然后第一家告诉他缺人可以即时上班的职位便是服务员。他做得并不习惯，但看在他态度认真又肯多做活儿的份上，老板也一直雇着他，直到B自己辞职离开。

 

就这样一直辗转，有了服务员的开头以后Beyond索性放开了什么都去做，油漆工，家庭教师（虽然他的才学足以辅导一个博士生，但鲜少有人用他），超市搬货的，推销员，等等等等，还去理发店当过一阵子学童——他的头发已经长到可以扎辫子了，Beyond觉得学学理发以后自己随便剪剪也会省下一小笔。

 

每次，基本上赚够下一趟的旅费，他就会毫不犹豫地离开。正如他预设的那样，对每个地方都不再留恋，私下里更是鲜少与人交流，不上班便待在家里设计谜题，再自己解开。偶尔他也会打开电视看看新闻，一听到广播员小姐字正腔圆地说到L又如何如何便用力把遥控器砸到电视上，做着除了掩饰性地发泄和制造噪音外根本阻断不了消息播放的无用功。Beyond厌恶自己依然如此在意，更唾弃这种自暴自弃的行尸走肉般的生活。他好不容易摆脱L，好不容易从华米兹之家逃出来，好不容易可以只当他自己，如今这般颓废倒是做给谁看？

  

* * *

 

 

落英缤纷的林地公园湖边，邻岸的石头藏在浅滩里，只撅出一块块被湖水冲刷得平坦的石头屁股 。草地现出片片新绿，一把两旁刷着掉了一半黑漆的扶手长木椅上，年轻削瘦的男人手里正拿着面包，随便地扯着喂鹅，因为谢天谢地，起码动物们没有那些糟心的姓名亡辰飘在头顶。

 

此时已经是Beyond离开的第二年了，他到了人人渴望的美利坚，只是站在这片由自由女神守护的土地上，B也完全没有感到任何自由。当然，这个他是怨不得的，毕竟他在之前所踏过的十几个国家里也是一样的感受。更何况女神所在的纽约离他所在的蒙大拿那么远，鞭长莫及，他又是一个外国佬，得不到她的垂青是多么正常而合理。不过Beyond相信自己更不会喜欢纽约。从曼哈顿上东区到皇后区唐人街，没一个地方是适合他待的。

 

现在住的这个卡利斯佩尔倒不错，晚春气候还算宜人，既不像曼彻斯顿那么潮湿多雨，也不似阿拉斯加那般寒冷。不过前些日子也有些冷，对习惯了曼城湿润温婉的地中海气候的Beyond来说它太北了，直至最近气温回暖才换上以前最常穿的黑长袖和发白牛仔裤，不然都是加厚保暖羽绒服，把自己跟个酱心巧克力似的裹起来。

 

斜阳夕照，白鹅引颈于粼粼湖水，扇动扑棱着洁白双翅，摇曳了一行树影白云。Beyond机械地重复着投食的动作，看起来不像闲情逸致，倒像是被逼无奈的义务劳动。他霸占了这一整张椅子，长长的手臂搭在靠背上，剩下的小半面包隔着塑料包装被夹在双腿中间，右手有一下没一下地撕着，扔出一条条完美的抛物线，接着岸上的几只大鹅便失了优雅地，嘎嘎低头去抢。如此无忧无虑，Beyond都有点羡慕它们了。

 

“这里不许随意投喂！”

 

要不是那奶里奶气的声音 ，Beyond或许还真会望过去看一眼是不是公园管理人来了。但他自来视规矩为无物，于是连眼皮都懒得抬一下，不去理这不知哪里来的喜欢多管闲事的小娃娃，而是假装耳聋地继续喂鹅。

 

“你没听到么，我在说你！”

 

一个梳着一丝不苟的铂金色板油头的孩子站到他面前，小脸儿憋得通红，嘴巴不满得翘的老高，Gary Kelly，将死于2074年8月21日。他好似刚参加完什么典礼聚会，要么就是要去摄像留念，一身面料上等的白条纹西装，还系了个条纹小领结，搞得Beyond很想再弄一副金丝眼镜给他架到鼻梁上。

 

那孩子见Beyond无动于衷，甚至不看他一眼，便直接一把夺过了Beyond手里不值钱的一点儿干粮，然后憋里巴屈地去赶鹅，不让它们去叼Beyond扔的面包块。然而他双手轰得起劲儿，倒没注意到Beyond已经背身离开了这里。

 

“喂，你怎么走了？”男孩儿绕过道行树跟上来，一副誓不罢休的劲头。“其实我看你挺不错的，这次就不举报你了。”他边说边跟在Beyond旁边，两条小腿还太短，跟着成年人的步子得一路小跑。“但你下次不能再这么做，你的食物可会让它们生病的。”

 

“哦。”Beyond简单地回复，却撞上一个急匆匆迎面走来的高大男人。Oliver Kelly，2040年12月1日。

 

“抱歉先生。”对面人抚了抚他深色的头发打了个招呼，并毫不掩饰地上下打量了Beyond一番，这才呼唤起他身边还叽叽喳喳说个不停的小男孩。“Gary，你又来这儿，快回家了，我还有工作要做。”

 

一个姓氏，看来是家长，Beyond略略点头，也不再理那还试图继续和他交谈的孩子，径直走了。Gary被叫住后也没再跟着Beyond，听后面传来的对话似乎是不满地被他父亲带了回去。

 

接下来一连多天，Beyond都十分较真地去了同一个公园，坐在同一张长椅的同一个位置，拿着同一个牌子的同一款面包，喂着不知道是不是同一群的大鹅。然而很不幸地，他每天喂到一半，也都会遇见那同一个小孩儿用同样的语气喝住他。他后来依然梳着板板正正的头发，但换下了那身可笑的西服，而是穿起了休闲运动套装。

 

然后也不知是这孩子和Kelly先生说了什么，还是他实在不好管，他那个和Beyond第一次见面就像要翻他老底的父亲居然请Beyond给Gary当全职陪护。要不是这场相遇太偶然，说这话时的小Gary还躲在他父亲大腿后面从裤缝里一直冲他挤眼睛，他都快以为他们是L派来找他的新人手了。

 

正是贫困户的Beyond几乎是立刻就同意了下来。开玩笑，他当然同意，单冲这孩子每天换的装头就可以看出他出自富裕人家，而以他现在的状况是没道理和钱财过意不去的。再说Beyond也有过对付小孩子的经验，他以前还教过小朋友数学题呢——虽然在讲解了最基础的微积分应用却被告知没听懂，接着喂了孩子一节课草莓果酱以后就被小孩儿家长骂着神经病给撵了出去。

 

但管他呢，提供了名为Benson的大学毕业生伪造身份后，Beyond辞了工退了房，拿着他还没有中学生书包沉的行礼卷住进了小Gary家二楼楼梯斜对面的一间客房，紧挨着男孩儿的卧室。这是离开华米兹之家后Beyond住过的最好的屋子了，向阳，侧面有两扇对开门的窗子，采光很好，能看到外面院子里盛开的花卉和飞着蜻蜓的泳池。

 

而且意外地，他和那孩子相处得还算融洽，Gary似乎并不介意他的一些怪癖， 而且不会像他带过的其他孩子一样被吓哭或当成新鲜事儿去和父母讲——这两者都会害他马上丢掉工作。所以一开始住到Gary家里时，Beyond真的很克制地在忍耐。毕竟这次他算是宰到只肥羊了，Gary他父亲给出的工资足够让Beyond在下一目的地去个好一点的地方租房了，说不定还能再换一台电脑，现在用的那台已经慢到他都不想开机了。想想这美好的前景，他连装模作样都装得真实了两分。

 

真的，他这次表现得相当正常。他没有给Gary家做一个清空式的大扫除，走路也挺胸抬头，坐在电视机前的一长排真皮沙发上时还学着翘起了二郎腿，更别说他现在都用勺子挖果酱一点点往嘴里送了。做到这些对Beyond来说并不算太难，他一直都能，他只是更偏好自己的方式——某些是他和L共享的方式，某些是他自己的。他之前只是觉得没必要为了去迎合社会标准而改变原有的生活习惯；而现在为了钱，改变显然就是有必要的了。

 

只是Gary是不一样的，那孩子显然要比他一遍又一遍在公园里阻止Beyond喂鹅时表现得聪明上很多，有着小孩子特有的敏感，却不像其他孩子们一样生硬不会表达。事实上，Gary是那种会直接和你交流情感的孩子，他喜欢用一本正经的小大人儿的派头儿和你聊天，有时安静地过火，很多时候却有点儿吵。

 

Beyond第一次感受到这孩子的敏锐，或是说善意，是在住进他家里的第一个周日。他父亲被一通电话叫走，那孩子便煞有介事地和他聊了起来。

 

“你知道，我爸其实一直都那副样子，他对我也很少笑，每天就是工作工作的。”小Gary说这话时眼睛还盯在对他来说像山一样高的纽约时报财经版上。“我妈就是因为这个才不要他的。”

 

Beyond嗯了一声，他早已结束了早餐，决定收完餐桌后再给自己来一杯咖啡。天知道他有多久没喝过新鲜的现磨咖啡了，虽然三十二勺白砂糖会很大程度上掩盖掉那部分缺点，但他依然乐于在加糖之前闻一下熟悉的醇香——啊，该死的熟悉，华米兹之家从没在物质上短缺过什么，除了命运，他们一直可以选择自己喜欢的。Beyond意兴阑珊地想，而他拒绝这一点。

 

“我是说你不用怕我老爸，他其实挺好的。”Gary又说道，“再说是我雇的你，所以我才是老大，你懂我的意思么？而只要你给我做饭吃，陪我玩，最重要的是不许向我老爸告状的话，在这里想做什么都行。”他有些期待地看向Beyond提出要求，Beyond觉得小Gary在他表示明白后很用力地才克制了身体不要蹦起来。看来这小子只是看着一本正经，实际上之前也没少调皮捣蛋。

 

“好了，现在我们是一伙的，你也可以放松点儿。”Gary又高兴地说道。

 

“我现在很放松。”Beyond回复说，他觉得自己正十分标准地按照一个普通人的放松姿势坐着。斜靠在椅子上，双腿舒展着伸得笔直，右手还支着脑袋。

 

“是么？你已经这样一动不动地坐了一个小时了，”Gary怀疑地看向他，“我是说你能保持住这点还挺厉害的。”

 

“我当然在动。”Beyond用看傻瓜的同情眼神看向Gary，“我可还喘着气呢。”

 

Gary看起来更加费解了，“但我看你在公园里一直蹲着来着，是不是我家椅子不好蹲？”

 

哦，当然不是，这世界上没有Beyond蹲不了的椅子。

 

不过为了试验小Gary家的椅子是否适合Beyond那种蹲法儿，他们还是从客厅开始蹲到最顶层的阁楼，一起尝试了房间里的椅子，沙发，床铺，所有可以用来蹲着的地方，发现还是一楼客厅的那张单人皮沙发蹲起来最舒服——它舒适的设计让Beyond随时可以蜷在里面睡觉——直到他们来到院子里发现甲板上一个波西米亚风的木质摇椅。以前华米兹家可没有这东西，它看起来太居家了，也与Gary家现在充满简明现代设计感的黑白色调完全不搭，大概是他母亲留下的。会买这种东西的人应该是喜欢悠闲会享受的吧，也难怪她和那个刻板严肃的木疙瘩离婚了。

 

蹲在在上面晃来晃去真的十分舒适，连绯边的淡色碎花布和纯白的蕾丝都不能影响Beyond对它的喜爱。接着在小Gary豪气地指挥下，Beyond把它好好擦拭一番后就搬到了自己的房间。不过就是Gary不说，他也会找机会这么做的。而毫无疑问，泳池旁的竹藤躺椅蹲起来则是最难受的，Beyond喜欢光脚，那个编织纹理硌到能让穿棉裤的人感觉出来，他发誓以后决不去那里。

  

* * *

 

 

后来的日子也过得比他想象中的要好，Gary是个聪明孩子，虽然到华米兹之家还不够格（说得就像人家需要一样），但也胜过一般小孩子的水平，有时还能听出Beyond拐着弯的骂人话咯咯直笑。每周一放学后，这一大一小都会推着一小一大的购物车到超市采购，Gary负责点餐，Beyond负责挑选食材。然后他们会去拿一些薯片之类的零食和家里快没有的必需品。临到付款时，Beyond会给自己的小购物车里装满这一整周需要的果酱。Gary特别喜欢看他掏空货架时所展现出的惊人速度，这让男孩儿无比钦佩，一度十分想要学习。不过他的胳膊腿还不够长，做这个实在有心无力，便也只能以放弃告终。

 

叠果酱学不了，男孩儿倒是和Beyond学了点儿别的，比如如何打出一个最费劲的死结，如何以最简单的方法折出一朵玫瑰花，如何用维吉尼亚密码写论文（在Gary表示记不住那么多符号对应后Beyond说反正他的老师八成是认都认不出来，所以他也不用记住。但当然，Gary还是没胆子真这么写的），如何砍一个人才能重伤他而不致命（虽然，或是说还好，这个Gary也没机会试验到），还有如何化妆。最后一项男孩儿倒是兴致勃勃地玩了好久。

 

他父亲不常在家，或者说几乎不在家，自从把Gary的一切事务全权交给Beyond以后，他连接男孩儿放学都不管了。Beyond一直是无证驾驶，他最初很好地隐瞒了这一点，结果却搬起石头砸自己的脚，多了份差事。虽然坐校车听起来才是好主意，毕竟这样也安全得多，Gary却死活不同意，这不得不让Beyond怀疑这孩子是否在学校受了欺负。校园暴力这种事即使在华米兹之家也曾出现过，他对所谓“本市最好的私立小学”实在是不抱有任何希望。只是据Beyond的观察，小Gary还真没挨过打，他似乎没什么很要好的朋友，但同学对他也还算友好，起码比B自己以前的情况要好得多。

 

这个以前说起来其实有点久远，那还是Beyond变成孤儿来到华米兹之家以前——事实上，B的小学不只是在华米兹之家念的，他还在普通学校读过一年书。他还记得他的邻座，一个叫Tom Howard，会在2052年4月25日死去的小子，他总是喜欢给他起外号，在有人叫到Beyond名字时发出刺耳的怪笑，还散布一些谣言说Beyond没有父亲是因为他是他母亲和撒旦生下的怪物。这让Beyond异常愤怒，尤其是当他知道自己的特殊并计划挽救他母亲的性命却毫无头绪时听到这个，他简直气坏了。然后第二天社会课上到一半，在Beyond于所有人惊恐的注视下从口袋里掏出一只从家里捉的小耗子活生生捏死，硬塞进了那男孩儿嘴里后，他亲自坐实了这一说法，也因此一下出了名。不仅他们学校，连其他中学的人都慕名前来参观“恶魔的孩子”，这件事还差点上了报纸。母亲狠狠地批评了他，并为此支付了因为高昂的医药费而随之上涨的保险费，但Beyond对此毫无歉疚。那家伙完全是活该，既然现代社会的疫苗会保护他免受什么劳什子的鼠疫，那么受点罪似乎没什么大不了。他还可惜他抓的耗子个头不够大呢。

 

只是现在看来，报复似乎并不适用于Gary眼下的处境。

 

套话都不用，Beyond很轻松地就搞清了事情原委，一本抽屉里的日记便足以使一切真相大白了。虽然他曾经把自己的日记藏得严严实实的，但如此大摇大摆偷窥别人隐私他倒是毫无罪恶感。原来两年前，因为想溜到公园先玩个痛快，Gary便和他最好的朋友James一起提前下了校车，谁知中途一只公园（正是BB当初去的那个）养的大鹅飞到了马路中央，James一时高兴便冲过去看，岂料正巧一辆货车经过，James因此而不幸离世。Gary目睹了一切。

 

在某种程度上这或许倒解释了他那不苟言笑的父亲为何会对这男孩儿的某些请求很是宽容。然后BB最先想到的是，原来当初那孩子不是担心他的食物让那些鹅生病，而是出于厌恶不想给它们好吃的。他用手指挖了块草莓酱，觉得自己当初为此较真而多买的几块面包实在是浪费。

 

察觉小孩子的问题并不是难事，但以一个让Gary和他父亲都觉得合适的方法来解决它们，Beyond自认不是强项。有时他很高兴还有这点自知之明，这让他决定不去插手，而是把未来发展的选择权留给Gary自己。

 

不过还是有一点他可以为这男孩儿做的，他写在日记里的愿望，看在他送过他草莓果酱的份上。

 

三下五除二地黑进Kelly经理的电脑，Beyond发现他最近正巧要出趟远门，与分公司负责人洽谈新增的地方项目。于是在Gary再三向Beyond保证自己会保密并做到不向任何人炫耀后，Beyond答应在本周末带他去一个绝对会喜欢的地方。

 

接着周六一清早，即使不知道到底要驱车自驾游到天堂亦或地狱，男孩儿还是蹬蹬蹬地跑到楼下餐厅等着Beyond的早餐。这懒虫就是在上学的日子都不会起这么早的。

 

他换上了自己最漂亮的小西装，又按照Beyond曾经教导的方式给自己造了个型，没有他们第一天见他时那么蠢，但发胶味儿重得呛鼻。事实上要去的地方根本没法儿穿这套价值不菲的小西装，但哪怕只有一分钟，Beyond也要确保出行的神秘性而什么也没说，只是打算待会儿在收拾行李时再给他捎上件衣服。那里离湖边很近，周围可以说景致不错，他之前买了些速食品，如果心情好，他不介意在那里多住一宿。反正回去也不是他的家。

 

他从锅里倒出香肠，和烤好的华夫饼一起摆在盘子里，又给Gary倒了半杯牛奶，然后自己跳到旁边的椅子上拧开一瓶果酱滋溜起来。西装男孩儿装作什么事没有一样和他道了早安，却在喝牛奶时用眼睛斜瞟着他，想找出关于目的地的什么蛛丝马迹，但显然什么也发现。

 

出发时已经是九点零一刻了，男孩儿当够了成熟的小大人，终于在坐进副驾驶系上安全带时开始板不住心思，张口询问他到底要去哪。Beyond从裤兜里掏出两颗随时揣着的草莓软糖，一块给他塞进嘴里要他闭嘴，剩下一块自己也剥开糖纸津津有味地吃了起来，然后驶出驾驶通道，开出小区，进到了马路主干线上。接着，任凭小Gary是故作矜持地坐在一旁还是可怜兮兮地低声求他，Beyond都颇有耐心地不再开口。

 

事实上他预约了卡利斯佩尔南部的跳伞中心，他父亲出差这几天天气不错，若是不巧赶上下雨，他也不知道还有没有机会带这孩子再去了。顺着2号公路开下去只有一小时的车程，Beyond相信自己可以在此期间规规矩矩地不被条子抓到。

 

距目的地还有几英里时，Skydive Lost Prairie的提示标牌便出现在高速公路上方提醒游客，Gary注意到以后简直不敢相信地去摇Beyond闲着的右臂。男孩儿的反应显然取悦了他，Beyond得意地接了下男孩儿的击掌，才解释说跳伞只适合穿没有什么扣子的普通长袖和休闲裤，叫他从后座翻出衣服换上。Gary重重地叹了口气，夸张地说只有西服才能体现他身为一个男人笔挺的完美身姿。Beyond觉得他父亲对这孩子的日常审美大概是造成了就连他也一时扭转不了的灾难性影响。

 

但即使在着装上小有失意，当男孩看到广阔的飞机坪上空飘着的跳伞者们时就瞬间把这件事抛到了脑后，只能发出哇——哇——的感叹了。他再顾不上别的，激动地直扯Beyond的牛仔裤，兴奋地叽叽喳喳个没完，述说他对天空的仰望和对飞翔的向往。然而当Beyond把他扯到一边的红砖墙角，蹲下身子和小Gary平齐，认真地问他是不是真的想玩时，男孩儿果不其然地犹豫了。

 

“我会死么？”他问，瞳孔睁得老大。

 

“不会，保证不会。”Beyond看着他的头顶肯定地说。

 

“你怎么保证？”Gary又问道，声音却是已经多了几分信心。

 

他牢牢抓着Beyond的白衣袖，寻求什么可靠的支撑一般。Beyond条件反射地一动，但到底没有挣开他。

 

“放心，我还从没错过。”他轻飘飘地说，似乎是想起了什么往事，但不过一秒钟便也回过神来。“所以你想好了吗，要在上面还是下面玩？”

 

“你会保护我的是不是？”Gary再次确认。“你不会让我死的。”

 

“会有比我专业得多的人保护你。”Beyond看着他猫头鹰羽翼般的褐色眼睛答道。“别畏惧死亡，男孩儿，生命不过是一场倒计时，每个人都总有归零的时候。”

 

“从哪开始？”

 

“从你一出生开始。”

 

Gary露出一种似懂非懂的恍惚表情，Beyond猜他是想起了好朋友James。

 

“我们走吧。”男孩儿下了很大勇气地说。Beyond意料之中的点点头，接着从兜里掏出一张假冒好的Photo ID递给Gary。“感谢老天，你虽然矬了些，但也还没矮到离谱。那么记好了，你今年是十二岁。”他向目瞪口呆的Gary交代，再次忽略男孩“酷！酷！酷！”的低声惊呼，直起身带他去办理手续。

 

六月天已有了夏日的气息，微风拂过吹得人暖洋洋的，让人一进到开着空调冷气的室内时反倒有些凉意。Beyond为Gary报了教练陪同跳伞，自己则选了单人。当然，出示的证件依旧是假的，虽然没跳满过25次也并没去考过执照，但他懒得再在这里待上好几个小时重学一遍。于是叮嘱了小Gary，他便一个人出去了。

 

说起来Beyond从第一次跳伞开始就是单人，就在英国，还是当年和L一起的事。不，是又和L一起，Beyond烦躁地想。L，L，L，L，L，似乎每个值得他回忆的记忆里都有L，这几乎让他无法忍受，他厌恶逃得出华米兹之家却仍逃不出L的失控感。但不管怎样，这张A证就是那时办下的，而就连Beyond自己也不知道为何到现在还留着它。

 

明明他不热衷跳伞的，相对比之下他还是更喜欢蹦极，扑面而来的水平线和更为强烈的失重感让他有种要死了的感觉。感觉要死了才能让他感觉还活着。

 

他在外面观察地形，再次回去找到Gary时，他正和另一个孩子趴在栏杆上聊天，Beyond叫了Gary的名字，然后这两个孩子一起转过身。他看到那孩子的正脸，看起来很小，显然是年龄不够，只被父母带过来玩的。他留着齐肩的金色短发，天蓝的双眼里透着好胜的目光，嘴上还挂着一个未来得及褪去的张扬笑容，Mihael Keehl，将死于2024年6月5日。

 

真是不得不说，有时世界就是这么的小而奇妙，Mihael Keehl当然就是Mello，在五年后从L那里听到LABB案，并在十一年后记录下Beyond的失败的Mello。谁也想不到这两个人竟曾经相遇，而且会如此之早，正如同谁也想不到这世界上死神居然真实存在。

 

他们这些人，不管是天生就不幸拥有死神之眼的Beyond，后来誓要将Kira绳之以法的L，还是眼前这个还天真烂漫的Mihael……他们，他们这些华米兹之家的人……或许早在出生之前，他们的名字就已经被命运三女神和死神拴在了一起，根本没有逃离的可能。他们没有一个人相信命运，但命运似乎就是要将这些胆敢不信它的人玩弄于股掌之上，好好捉弄一番，仿佛在说“来啊，来看看我们到底谁更厉害啊。” 

 

如果Beyond知道这个孩子在不久后就会进入华米兹之家，几年后代替他成为L最有希望的继承人之一的话，他或许会和他多说两句，还会给个衷告什么的。但站在这个比注定的英年早逝还要早逝的少年面前，看着他和Gary差不多的年纪，却有着数十年的寿命差值时，Beyond连眼皮都没多抬一下。他见过太过太多甚至第二天就会死去的人，实在无法为陌生的Mello分出一丝悲天悯人。

 

“Mihael，这是Benson，他酷毙了！”小Gary一看见他就伸长了手打招呼。“新朋友，Mihael！”他同样为Beyond介绍，虽然他根本不需要。

 

如果说Gary的金发是遗传自北欧日耳曼人那种托尔金笔下淡淡的精灵色的话，那这个孩子的金发就像是希腊神话里张扬耀眼的太阳神阿波罗。只见他落落大方地伸手，Beyond犹豫了一下，只伸出一根食指让他握了握，他也不显得恼怒，只是用海一样蔚蓝的眸子好奇地直盯着他瞧。

 

Gary显然兴致勃勃地还想再多说一会儿，但Beyond眼看他马上就要把见不得人的事抖落出去，便以吃饭为由赶紧把他领走了。即使是一个孩子，他的消息也还是越少人知道得越好。不过大概是每天呆在屋子里的缘故，他到现在也还没见L的人出现在身边。

 

中午上飞机前Gary有点脚软，但看见他的新朋友在一旁羡慕地看着马上又神气起来，做出无所畏惧的就义表情，帅气地和Mihael招手，俨然大哥哥姿态。一位年轻的漂亮女人从后面走来，吻了吻小Mihael的额头，要他乖乖等着，接着过来和他们打招呼。

 

她是Kate Carney，还有四个月可活。还真是一家短命鬼，Beyond无聊地在心里说。

 

但Keehl夫人显然不这么想，她很友好地做了自我介绍，夸赞了小Gary的帅气与勇敢，然后直起身尴尬地对着Beyond，似乎也想赞扬两句，但看着他浓重的黑眼圈和一直咬在嘴里的大拇指却什么也说不出来，只好干巴巴地感谢了他对Mihael的照顾。闻言Beyond马上收回游离走神般的目光，反驳说自己根本不认识那孩子。Keehl太太更加尴尬地点了点头，于是后退一步让他们先过去了。

 

不巧的是他们仍旧一架飞机。

 

小Gary先发现了这点，漂亮女人对直男的吸引力总是不分年龄。Keehl太太先是僵硬礼貌地对Beyond笑了笑，然后便松了口气似的和小Gary聊了起来。Beyond本来也没准备什么话来安慰恐高儿童，他还打算在Gary下不定决心时从后面一脚把他和教练都踹下去，一了曾经没能踹到L的遗憾来着。但Keehl夫人的出现似乎避免了这种情况的发生。

 

她是个温柔的女人，一直为小Gary讲解注意事项，告诉他这没什么可怕的，甚至比开车还要安全，Beyond一言不发地蹲在机舱里听着。他可以想象那个叫Mihael Keehl的男孩儿平时在家里会有多么幸福，或许是身处13000英尺高空的缘故，不过这的确让他有点嫉妒了。父亲早逝后Beyond的母亲并没有再婚。她很坚强，只是生活的重担把她压得够呛，时不时地会向她年幼的儿子发火，之后又哭着把他搂紧说对不起。她是位好母亲，她尽了她最大的努力保护Beyond不受伤害，仅仅是出于一个母亲的无私的爱，而不是盼着他成为什么。说真的，Beyond都想她了。

 

他们前面还有位女孩子，是双人跳伞，从上飞机开始便一直和她的教练聊天，惊讶于眼下的美景，很快便跳了下去。接着是Keehl太太，她也是单人跳伞，动作娴熟标准，出舱前还对小Gary比了个V字。

 

于是就轮到Gary了，男孩儿望向他，Beyond这才发现这小子的脸色有些发白。教练没有催他，于是男孩儿趁着这功夫一下迅速扎进了BB怀里，把脸埋了起来。

 

“好了，你不会死的。”Beyond有些无措地抬着手，一动也不敢动。他不会应付这种情况，想当初L可没这样扑上来过。不，是任何人都不会这样扑到他怀里。很奇妙，他说不好这种感觉是喜欢还是讨厌，这对于他来说太陌生了，根本不在考虑范围之内。而即使隔着跳伞服，Beyond也依然感觉得到男孩的小脑袋所发出的热度。是因为信任吗，还是喜爱，或者只是在一个孤立无援的情况下对唯一熟识的人的求救？

 

其实他有点想现在就把这小子踹下去，但他只戴了个几乎遮住他整张脸的宽大护目镜，还没和教练系在一起，这样他就不能连教练一起踹了，实在遗憾。

 

男孩儿还紧紧抱着他不肯撒手，Beyond便十分不习惯地把右手移到小Gary头顶轻轻拍了两下，就像进到一间废弃的老屋时用手擦一下桌子上的灰试探有多厚一般。教练见状把男孩儿揽了过来，拍了拍他的后背，喊了句放心吧小子，便专业地把两人绑好。然后再一次，不等Beyond来得及伸脚，他们一下跃了出去。

 

太可惜了。

 

他检查了一下自己的装备，确认安全以后望了望下面已经能用肉眼辨出地球是圆的的弧形地平线和围绕在飞机一侧的厚重云层，跟着也跳了下去。

 

“你会希望我出意外死掉么？”他蓦地想起第一次玩这个时，L在私人机舱里问的一句话。

 

高压气流再次把他的脸吹得生疼，风癫狂地撕扯着他的脸，一边呼呼地叫喊着，一边透过头发，又穿过外耳道，重重地鞭笞着他的耳膜。

 

然而还不等他回答，L就笑了一下，以自杀般的姿势后仰了下去。明知他不会有事，Beyond却还是没由来的心脏一紧，他想他什么时候开始如此恐高了。

 

许久不玩，Beyond对这项活动已经有些生疏了，却还是没有急着打开降落伞，而是先是感受了一会儿大地对他的召唤，然后换成趴着的姿势才一拉背后绳索。长方的伞面轰地一声展开，Beyond像蝙蝠一样平摊着手脚，享受整个人猛地回升时的冲力和飙升的肾上腺素所带来的快感。

 

“看来没死成呢，希望你没太失望。”L在降落后找到他说。

 

Beyond早已经望不见Gary了，那小子大概玩得正欢。平稳下来后他便拉动绳子往人少的方向去，他记得西北处有个湖，而不会所有人都喜欢变成落汤鸡的。他掌握着平衡翻了翻身，换成老鹰翱翔的姿势，张开手臂让他感觉自己是一只鸟。他喜欢这样看澄净的一片海蓝和绵绵的云白。

 

“才没工夫想你，在看天。”他自在地躺在葱葱草地上，直到视野被一张熟悉的脸和一串同样熟悉的字母数字填满。接着L把他拉了起来，说要不是怕Watari等急了才不会过来找他。

 

绿色的原野被房屋街道划分成一个个区域小块，湖泊是闪着光的银盘，车辆是搬家的蚂蚁。看着地面一点点靠近，Beyond觉得人类不会飞真是太好了。

 

然而Watari根本没在等他们。他们回去时老头子正在专注地看视频，都没听见他们的说话声，Beyond瞥了L一眼，L毫不尴尬地瞥了回去。

 

降落比他想象的成功，没有闪到腰，也没有崴到脚，更没有落个狗呛屎。他的身体本能显然远远超过了他的预期，如此帅气的降落真应该录下来的，所以之前他干嘛不多花点钱请专业摄像？

 

回去的路上Beyond觉得L活着似乎也挺不错的，然而这个想法在一到华米兹之家时就瞬间烟消云散了。他似乎只能在外面才能不那样恨他。

 

草坪各处还散落着其他人和降落伞，他没有兴致再躺下去望天，便收了装备往回走，回到约定地和那个由他负责的男孩儿汇合。Gary见到他时兴奋极了，Beyond发觉这孩子真是越来越不和他见外。真是糟糕的现象，换做三个月前他绝对不会如此不顾形象地一下扑过来。

 

感谢，赞美，惊叹，他说个不停，但Beyond太过沉浸在自己的回忆里，完全没听。只有一句话钻进他的耳朵里，“虽然你说人早晚都会死，但我还是觉得活着真好。”他想这就够了。

 

而后男孩儿喋喋不休的同时，他们先是归还了设备，然后回车里拿出食物，准备在这里野餐。下午依然阳光明媚，这附近有个公园他们进去转了转，但小Gary没有再像纪检委员一样去看里面有没有喂鹅的人，于是Beyond猜他大概只对林地公园里的鹅抱有特殊感情。

 

途中很巧地又碰到了Keehl母子，小Mihael正崇拜地看着他的母亲，听她站在一座纪念碑旁讲着什么。Beyond不想再经历一遍“熟人打招呼”，便趁着小Gary没注意，侧了侧身遮住他的视线。不过他这一动倒令男孩儿狐疑地转过头去瞧，正巧看见已经转过身的新朋友和温柔阿姨。但大约是察觉到Beyond情绪不对，他倒是特别乖巧的只是打了招呼，没有跑过去玩，Keenl夫人似乎也松了口气。

 

当天晚上他们就回去了，Gary本想第二天再来一次，但两袖清风的Birthday先生告诉他没有钱以后他就放弃了这一想法。由于是秘密行动所以他们也没买什么纪念品，简单收了收行李，Beyond就把人给带了回去。

 

归途清静得很，耍了一天的男孩儿早已累得不行，之前全凭兴头儿撑着，一放松下来马上睡死了过去。也幸亏Kelly先生并不是个热衷家务的人，他们家的车库虽然也有很多工具杂物，但并不像其他美国家庭一样塞得满满当当，而且也够大，Beyond很顺利地就开了进去。只是等他把所有垃圾废料和剩余物品都搬完，副驾驶座上的男孩儿还是一点儿没受惊扰般睡得正香。

 

小孩子真是麻烦死了，他咂了咂嘴，把头钻进敞开的车门，为麻烦孩子解开安全带，然后摇了摇他的肩膀。“一会儿再睡了小子。”他说道。谁知这一摇没把人摇醒，反倒被男孩儿抱住了胳膊。Beyond皱着眉抽了抽手，却被抱得越来越紧。“好吧，我会记得要求加薪的。”他抱怨一句，随即另一只手伸进男孩的膝盖和座椅间的空隙，直接把男孩儿给抱了出来。

 

“唔——”他低估了重量，掂了下手上的小人儿，以免把孩子摔到地上，“我保证你明早别想吃到鸡蛋。”Beyond又嘀咕一句，但还是一关车门把人带了回去。Gary自然地把头靠到他肩膀上，小脸儿在车上睡觉时被压得滚烫。上楼有些颠簸，但也是有惊无险，好歹安全地把人送进了被窝里。Gary在挨到枕头后就放开了他，于是Beyond也很好心地为他脱了裤袜盖上被子，出门前还不忘关了灯。

 

第二天一早，两人都睡过了时辰，Beyond不知道是什么让他如此疲乏，但他总有种不太秒的预感。这种感觉甚至在Gary做了饭给他端上来时都没能得到半点纾解，反而愈演愈盛，以至于男孩儿还以为他生了病，大呼小叫地想要把他送去医院挂急诊。

 

他大概是脸色太不好了，Beyond拒绝了Gary了好意，到冰箱里给自己拿了瓶草莓酱吃。

 

* * *

 

 

又一个浑浑噩噩的周一，他挣扎着起床，在把Gary送上学后放任自己睡了一上午，早午饭都错了过去。再睁开眼睛时正好两点，便匆匆换下衣服，抓起车钥匙就去了学校。然而他刚停好车，一个人便跟着钻了进来。

 

是L。

 

他就知道自己的不幸预感总是准确无比，难怪之前一直没看见他的人手。

 

“听说你最近过得不错。”L以一个轻松的语调作为开场白。

 

“直到你来为止。”Beyond讥讽回去。

 

他终于找到令他头疼不安的点，他前天就不该用那张A证，L一定是通过那个才找到他的。不过为了找到他，就连这种线索都不放过，这时候说一句不愧是L会不会太讽刺？

 

“我看那孩子很喜欢你的样子，真难得啊，B。”年轻的男人换了一个话题，他的发梢微微有些卷，歪着头，拇指咬在嘴里，看起来就和在华米兹之家时一样。“不过我已经找到你了，游戏结束，还不打算回来么？”

 

“回？”他嗤笑着转过头看着那人，对方正波澜不惊地摆弄一张玻璃糖纸。“回哪，Lawliet，告诉我我能回哪？”

 

Beyond觉得这一年以来他的脾气也真是好了太多。不然就为这一个词，他绝对会对着L的鼻子狠狠来上一拳，然后在狭窄的车厢里扭打起来。而现在，两个人却只是安静地坐在各自的椅子上，像谈论的内容只是今天天气如何一般。

 

“我们都在等你......”L轻声说，“Watari和我，我们都在等你回来。”

 

“等？”Beyond发出比鸣笛声还要刺耳的哈哈大笑，“我还以为我是你追捕的死囚。”

 

“看来我从未赢得你的信任。”

 

“是你们。”他纠正道。

 

放学的乐声响起，校门开始稀稀拉拉地出现了背着书包的学生们。这是家私立学校，孩子们都穿着统一的藏蓝色夏日制服，在远处看就像一个个大小相似的模型，不好辨认，但Beyond找人从来不必依靠衣服或脸。他坐在车里，无聊地看着他们鱼贯而出，然后又说：

 

“再说‘回去’......当你的替代品，被藏在不见天日的小房子里，日日夜夜等着你死？”Beyond摇下车窗，对远处一个戴着小白帽儿的人招了招手，“会有人愿意为你做这个的，L，但从不是我。”

 

“我们都清楚你是继承L最合适的人选。”L也看向那个往这边来的孩子。他似乎很是高兴的样子，而这让L产生一种不适。他偏回头直勾勾地盯着Beyond，强迫那个看起来心不在焉的人与他对视，“你根本不属于这里，Beyond。我不会再派人追踪你，你也别再逃避我了。”

 

“行了，行了，”Beyond率先移开目光，按开车门锁，“快走吧。”他说道。

 

L啧了两下嘴。Beyond再次看向窗外，Gary已经离他们很近了，也就十五英尺远的样子，那男人却还是坐在座位上没动，也不知道他究竟怎么想的。

 

“你再不走，萨罗菲戈那张记录了自90年以来所有交易记录的小u盘可就要落到别人手里了。”

 

“还会为这种事生气么，B？”L咧嘴笑了笑，“我这次是专程来找你的。”

 

Beyond眼皮都没抬一下。“那还真荣幸。”他讽刺地说，一点儿也不信的样子。

 

“毕竟那个昨天就到手了。”L从裤兜里掏出一个小巧的塑料袋，用两根细长的手指捏着塑料封口晃到Beyond面前。

 

他就知道，他的专程大概是从旅店赶来的专程。

 

这功夫里Gary也已经走过来了，他显然没想到车里还有另一个人，还占着他平时的位置，于是挠挠头坐到了后排座。

 

车厢里一阵沉默，L和B谁都没有说话的意思，也全都动都不动，似乎是被魔法定成了两尊雕像。没人解释眼前的情景，小Gary也跟着莫名紧张起来，都没敢放下书包，只是不确定地问道。“今天是有什么活动么？”

 

“你该走了。”Beyond干巴巴地重申一遍。

 

Gary不解地啊了一声，把头伸进前排座的空隙，打量着这个新出现的人，“你是Ben的朋友么？”他问道。

 

“我是么？”L转过头问Beyond，小Gary和他一起看着他。Beyond被四只一眨不眨的眼睛盯得头疼，他不喜欢定义人与人之间的关系，更不喜欢去定义别人和他的。

 

“是男朋友。”L也不管B承认与否，率先回过头对Gary说，于是接受四道瞩目视线的人瞬间就变成了他。不过在感觉Beyond真的要打人以后，L连忙又改口道，“其实是他哥哥。”

 

“原来如此，怪不得你们这么像！”Gary恍然大悟地一拍手。Beyond觉得自己的偏头痛更严重了。

 

而L也显然意识到了这点。他终于下了车，弯着腰说道，“记得我的话......Ben。”他喊他名字时意味深长地最后看了他一样，然后佝偻着腰转身离开。

 

“他怎么走了？”Gary摸不清眼前的状况便去问Beyond，但对方无心为他解答。

 

他想他也该走了，他现在一刻也不想再待在这里。

 

然而不行，起码他要先把这麻烦小子送回去。

 

再留一天，再留一天他父亲就会回来，那时他便非走不可。

 

临睡前，小Gary破天荒地抱着枕头敲响了他的房间。他穿着柔软干净的浅色睡衣，一点儿也不像其他同龄小子一样邋里邋遢，也没有痴迷美漫里的超级英雄们到把一切都换成他们的图案的程度。男孩儿看起来有点害羞，但还是拖着步子，在得到Beyond的应允后进了来。

 

Beyond的房间一向过分整洁，所有的东西也都摆放在它们原有的位置上，外面连衣服都不多一件。要不是连电灯底座都被擦拭得一尘不染，这间屋子就像根本没住过人一样。他总是把自己置于随时都可以离开的状态，现在看上去倒也仿佛是根本不会离开。

 

但Gary还是意识到了一点不同寻常——今天是周一，他们去超市采购时，Beyond却没再为自己装一推车草莓酱。再说，男人今天的情绪太不对了，他说不出是怎么个不对劲法儿，但他就是觉得Beyond今天怪怪的。

 

“你要走了是么？”他站在门口，双手蹂躏着枕头，几分失落地看向正躺在床上看书的人。

 

Beyond不知该如何回答他。他可以命令自己不再喜欢什么，但他没法命令别人，而通常来讲，“别喜欢我”这种话也是轮不到他来说的。

 

“是因为今天你哥哥来了么？”Gary又问道。

 

“......”Beyond迟疑了一下，“不是。”他最终说，“我只是该离开了。”

 

“我希望你能继续留在这里。”Gary爬到Beyond的床上，再次把小脑袋贴在男人的肚子上，浅褐色的大眼睛里写满了不舍，“你是我遇见过最酷的人！”他说，“我会想你的。”

 

“人们总要分开的。”Beyond试探性地隔着被子拍了拍这小子，没有苛责他擅自钻进他的被窝，虽然他还是不舒服地移了移身子。

 

“就像倒计时么？”男孩儿的声音已经染上了鼻音。

 

“没错。”Beyond叹了口气说，“这次是从我们见面开始。”

 

“那我今晚可以和你一起睡么？”

 

Gary可怜巴巴地扬起头看他，询问的语气，手上却把他抱得更紧了两分，生怕被拒绝一样。Beyond发现男孩儿的眼圈和鼻头都通红通红的。“你不是已经睡进来了。”他本想拒绝，最终却还是如此说道，然后放下手里的小红帽恰恰漫画，熄了灯。

 

就着这个姿势，Gary一直都抱着他，即使没用上什么力气，Beyond还是被他勒得几乎一夜没睡。

 

Kelly先生提前结束了工作，在周二傍晚就回了家。他给Gary带了礼物，却没给他一个父亲的拥抱或亲吻。Beyond在楼上看着他们父子相聚的一幕，不禁怀疑起Gary最近动不动就喜欢抱人的毛病到底是来自哪里。他只在楼上点了点算是打招呼，没有再去打扰他们。只是没过一会儿，Oliver Kelly就敲响他的房间来照常打听他不在时Gary的情况。Beyond当然没有实话实说，要是让他知道他能弄到假冒的证件还带他的儿子从高空中往下蹦，那他估摸着自己离警察局也不远了。

 

这位不苟言笑的父亲问得很详细，衣食住行打听了个遍，最后是他的学习情况，就像他在家时操办过这些事一样，烦得Beyond几乎想给他弄一张报表清单。这么关心的话，还不如直接去和Gary聊聊。

 

然后好不容易送走他的财主，还没休息上半小时，他的主要负责对象Gary也跑了来，说是还想再和他一起睡一晚。考虑到第二天就要离开，Beyond关于拒绝的一百个理由就被咽回了肚子里。

 

他其实真的很想自己睡。

 

依偎在靠着床头坐着的Beyond身边时，男孩儿问他住在哪里，希望以后放学了还有机会去看他。不，我要回老家，Beyond随便编了个理由，“父亲病危，我得赶紧回去看他。”他这样说，虽然他父亲在他很小的时候就死了。他倒是希望Quillish Wammy病危，可惜那老头儿命长的很——L恐怕会对此很高兴吧，这真是让这件不幸的事更不幸了。小Gary又追问他的老家在哪，曼彻斯特的名字一下跳进Beyond的脑海，又被他涂了个稀巴烂。“日本。”他编了个离美国很远的国家，虽然还从未去过那里，但也不能算是骗人，毕竟他的血管里的确有一部分日本人的血。然后他给男孩儿说了几句日语，以最刻板无聊的语调讲述了日本的风土人情和百鬼夜行的故事，想把这小子哄睡着，不料小家伙却听得聚精会神。闹钟最短和最长的针重叠到一齐指向房顶，小Gary还是精神十足。

 

“好了，该睡了，Gary，不然我明早不会叫你的。”Beyond假装打了个哈欠下滑进被窝，然后把被子扯到自己胸口。

 

男孩儿侧卧在枕头上，一听这话赶紧闭上眼睛，过了两秒又睁开。“最后一个问题，不准说谎！”他凑得离Beyond更近了些。

 

“说吧。”Beyond保持着平躺的姿势，庆幸今天得到了自由的身体——Gary终于乖乖躺在自己的位置上没有用手箍着他。

 

“我们以后还会再见么？”

 

“......”

 

Beyond不知该如何回答他。他没有答应他不说谎，但此时欺骗这样一双写满了全然信任的眼睛很难，即使对Beyond也不例外。

 

“你能答应我以后会来看我么？”Gary见他不说话又急忙说道，要求一个保证。

 

“好吧。”他认命般叹了口气，“只要你到时还记得我。”

 

“我绝对会！”Gary说，然后放下心地沉沉睡了过去。

 

不想经历告别，也没告诉男孩儿离开的具体日期，Beyond面色如常地照例把Gary送上学后就去和他的老板说了辞工的事。他用了昨晚对他儿子的那套说辞，Kelly先生很爽快地就同意了，并礼节性地表达了他对如此不幸而感到遗憾。这倒是让Beyond有点出乎意料，他还以为他会因为他造成的工作上的不便而抱怨或不满，没想到竟会如此轻松。端坐在办公桌后的大老板从抽屉里抽出一个信封递给他，Beyond伸手接过，却察觉厚度不对——不是太薄，是太厚了，他这个月甚至没干满，而这沓钱显然还要超出他一个月的工资。

 

“先生？”他问了一句。

 

“一位不愿透露姓名的人托我给你的。”一身爱马仕高定的Kelly先生头也不抬地说，“请收下吧，就当做是对你特殊情况的补贴。”

 

不愿透露姓名......L......Beyond下意识猜测，但他马上就否决了这一想法，毕竟是L的话这点钱显然太少了。而且他知道L有多么了解他，敢用塞钱这种方式羞辱他，他就更别想要他再回华米兹之家了。那么如此说来，只有Gary了......他回想起那个最近异常粘人的小鬼，不自觉地扯了扯嘴角。居然被一个孩子帮助了……那小子倒真是个机灵鬼。Beyond没有客套，只是道了谢，还了房门车门钥匙，然后便离开了这座他目前待过最久的城市。

 

他打算去拉斯维加斯。

  

* * *

 

 

L兑现了他的诺言，没再派任何眼线搜寻他，就像他真的已经放弃了一样。最初Beyond对此很是高兴，没有人盯着让他松了口气，长期紧绷的神经终于可以稍微放松下来，他不必再时时刻刻警惕着四周，用心钻营下一步该如何落子了。他尽可以做他想做的。

 

他终于自由了。没有L，没有华米兹之家，只有B。

 

只是很快，Beyond就感到他的生活正在变得更加没有意义，他发现他更加厌恶这种日子。旅行，吃饭，睡觉，日复一日，除却换一个地方，他的生活毫无变化。算下来这两年多的时光里，他去的地方也已经差不多把地球绕了个两遍。然而他见得越多，反而觉得自己越迷惑。

 

他不再用他天才的脑子，不再破案解谜，也不再和L作对，然而安逸却让他更加疲乏。他清楚他不过是换了种方式逃避。

 

在拉斯维加斯时，Beyond利用手里的闲钱投了几支股票，利滚利赚到更多后又入股了一家他很看好的公司，等着每个月银行卡里固定多出来的分红。之后他就没再太管过自己的钱财问题，Beyond没兴趣入驻财经商业，他不过是要能够他频繁搬家旅行住酒店的钱就好（看在上帝的份上，他能住酒店了）。他现在还是每隔一阵子就换一座城市，有时是换一个国家，很是奔波，但这已经成为了他的习惯。

 

哥伦比亚，智利，阿根廷，巴西，他把南美洲游了个遍，接着便去了非洲。到美国之前Beyond就已经路过了亚洲各国，所以没再上行。他去了好多神庙，见识了这片大地上的远古文明。他走在一望无垠的沙漠上，烈日把他的皮肤烤得发烫，连飘在人们头顶的血红字符都跟着一起在炎炎热气中蒸腾出模糊的浮光来。他去了埃及，头戴面纱的开罗人民传唱着神秘的曲谣，巍峨的狮身人面像守护着身后高耸的金字塔。Beyond把手放在斯芬克斯巨大的脚趾上，即使知道埃及神话和希腊神话完全是两个体系，他还是喊了好几遍的人，人，人，企图叫这怪兽羞愧着自杀而亡。

 

时值秋季，Beyond顺着尼罗河往下走，途径肯尼亚的马赛马拉国家公园时有些遗憾没能见证最壮观的东非动物大迁徙，但想到无数慕名前来的游客，他又不由得庆幸起来。离开非洲后他在马达加斯加做了些许停留，他爱这里丰富的水果，尤其是芒果和山竹，他就是喜欢甜的东西。

 

最后，2003年二月份，他去了新西兰。游荡在南美洲和非洲的大半年生活让他有些怀念发达国家的先进，然而他又实在不愿去一个被钢筋水泥塞满的城市，这片美丽的霍比特人净土有助于忘却。不过说实在的，自从L停止对他的搜寻，Beyond甚至很少再想起以前的事。他气恼过对方如此轻易地放弃，但他的确不再像去年那样频频想起他了。他在刻意地遗忘。

 

他一直以为离开华米兹之家就是一切的终点，殊不知那却是一切的开始。

 

沐浴在银蕨林清新的树香里，Beyond发现虽然不想承认，但他得说L这次是对的，他不该再逃避他了。他终于意识到L不是轻易地放弃追回他，L是在耐心地等着他做什么。

 

他一定会做出些什么，他知道他永远无法彻底放下，不较出个胜负，他就无法获得酣畅的自由，品尝纯粹的快乐。当然，也或许他不知道，或许L也只是在赌——赌赢了，B就只好和他回到那座该死的牢笼；赌输了，他也甘心就此别过，从此相忘于江湖——多么不吃亏的赌局，但Beyond哪个都不会让他得逞的。他要辟出第三条路，他要他和他一样，最好这辈子都别想好过下去。

 

已经是时候了，Beyond忽然有点想笑，是时候他该行动了。无论如何，是L，还是B，是时候将他们这十多年的牵扯做个了结了。

 

但在此之前他还有件事去做——他要去兑现一个承诺，一个只能现在去完成的承诺。

 

* * *

 

 

“嘿，Gary，后边有个人在一直看你！”一个背对着滑梯蹲着的黑发小子拍了拍站在面前的另一个金发小子的腿。

 

这户小区里的房子没有Gary家那么豪华，但依然有着不小的占地，草坪都被修整得整整齐齐，花圃上铺着黑泥土，有的人家还用矮栅栏或青石砖给围了起来。这两个男孩儿所在的这座房子从正面看有着四个三角棚顶，正门处还有一小段长廊，几根白柱子撑着。滑梯就在他们院子的一侧旁，并不高，旁边还有个悠悠晃晃的闲荡秋千表明这里只有这两个孩子在玩耍。

 

男孩儿疑惑地回过头，“你是——”他浅褐色的眼睛里倒映出一个寡淡的高个子男人和他身后路边栽着的苍郁的松树，目光显得有些迟疑，似乎对这个人很是熟悉，却就是想不起是谁。

 

“是我来错了。”Beyond点点头，看起来不像失望，倒像是松了口气。

 

“等等——你——”听到他的声音，男孩儿忙又叫住他，“你——你是——你是Ben！是不是？”

 

“好吧，看来学校还没有把你的脑子彻底腐蚀干净。”Beyond看着那男孩儿不敢置信地捂住嘴说。

 

“我没想到你会回来！”小Gary抛下他的伙伴跑到Beyond身边。Beyond纳闷怎么人人都喜欢对他说“回”这个词，就像是他属于那里一样。“你父亲痊愈了？”

 

一年不见，这孩子显然有些拘谨。他似乎想冲上来抱住Beyond，就像他之前做过的那样，但有什么东西拦住了他，让他到了一半就踩了急刹一样硬生生给憋了回去，或许是生疏，也或许是在伙伴面前属于孩子特有的自尊。

 

“死了。”Beyond漫不经心地回答，然后摇摇头表示没关系。“可别道歉，你都不认识他，不用别学大人那一套。”

 

小Gary松了口气地翘了翘脚跟，他不知为何有点不敢看Beyond，便伸手用指尖去戳松树针尖的叶子。“你上次不告而别，之后我爸又找了个阿姨带我，但我一点儿也不喜欢她，后来再来的人里谁也没有你这么酷了！”他暗示性地指责他说，“你是来继续当我的陪护的么？你来的话我马上就和我爸说把现在的辞了。”

 

“千万别。我只是答应过你，所以来看看。”Beyond咬了咬指甲，“再说我刚去了你家，你的新陪护看起来挺不错的。”

 

“她只有做菜挺不错，古板得要命，什么都不让我做。”Gary失望地和Beyond说，“你又要走了么？”

 

“是的，我还有事要做。”Beyond回答。

 

刚刚飘在他们头顶的一片浮云悄悄溜掉，露出太阳的金光，松塔尖的影子正巧落到Beyond所站的脚下，于是他眯了眯眼。

 

“做完了你会再回来么？”Gary又怀了两份希望地问，眼睛里闪着明亮的光。

 

“我想不会，这是最后一次。”Beyond诚实地说。

 

“你要去做什么？”

 

“做很重要的事。”

 

“那你会好好的么？”

 

男孩儿如此问道，他神色里写满了怅然与不确定，Beyond一时竟难以分辨这孩子是预感到了什么还是随口一问。

 

“我会。”Beyond顿了一下柔声说，“我会变得无比好，而你也要一样。”他主动拍了拍男孩儿的头，感觉这一年过去他长了不少。明明之前是个矮到还不到他屁股的小不点儿，现在都长过他的腰际线了。“我走了。”他最后一次，似乎也是第一次，亲昵地揉乱他的头发说道，然后背过身离去。

 

他已经订好了去洛杉矶的机票。

 

L 's  A fter  B eyond  B ithday.

 

-FIN-

 

 

*取名Gary是纪念曾经的大男神狗爹终于拿到小金人了

*美国跳伞的年龄标准是18岁，但看国内有地方也接受12岁儿童。所以将就着看吧。。。。。。

*本文提到的大多数地方和路线环境都是基于现在的资料影像而写，并不代表21世纪初的情况，同时有虚构成分。

*路线图

**Author's Note:**

> *取名Gary是纪念曾经的大男神狗爹终于拿到小金人了  
> *美国跳伞的年龄标准是18岁，但看国内有地方也接受12岁儿童。所以将就着看吧。。。。。。*本文提到的大多数地方和路线环境都是基于现在的资料影像而写，并不代表21世纪初的情况，同时有虚构成分。  
> *路线图（可戳大）  
> 图片: https://images-cdn.shimo.im/jMpcP3qBdr0VCWOC/3P82_CEFPK94_0G_Y_4YGT.jpg


End file.
